future_3fandomcom-20200214-history
117th United States Congress (Politics of the Future)
Here is the 117th United States Congress, which lasted from January 3rd, 2021 to January 3rd, 2023. Senate In the 117th Congress, the Democratic Party controlled the majority with 49 seats, with both 2 Independent Senators Bernie Sanders (I-VT) and Augus King (I-ME) caucusing with the Democratic Party. Alabama * Doug Jones (D) * Richard Shelby ® Alaska * Dan Sullivan ® * Lisa Murkoski ® Arkansas * Tom Cotton ® * John Boozeman ® Arizona * Kyrsten Simena (D) * Mark Kelly (D) California * Dianne Feinstein (D) * Kamala Harris (D) Colorado * Andrew Romanoff (D) * Michael Bennett (D) Connecticut * Chris Murphy (D) * Richard Blemental (D) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Chris Coons (D) Florida * Rick Scott ® * Marco Rubio ® Georgia * Stacey Abrams (D) * Johnny Isakson ® Hawaii * Mazie Hirono (D) * Brian Schatz (D) Idaho * Jim Risch ® * Mike Crapo ® Illinois * Dick Durbin (D) * Tammy Duckworth (D) Indiana * Mike Braun ® * Todd Young ® Iowa * Joni Ernst ® * Chuck Grassley ® Kansas * Greg Orman (I) * Jerry Mogan ® Kentucky * Alison Lundergan Grimes (D) * Rand Paul ® Louisiana * Bill Cassidy ® * John Kennedy ® Maine * Augus King (I) * Cathleen London (D) Maryland * Ben Cardin (D) * Chris Van Hollen (D) Massachusetts * Elizabeth Warren (D) * Ed Markley (D) Michigan * Debbie Stabenow (D) * Gary Peters (D) Minnesota * Amy Klobuchar (D) * Tina Smith (D) Mississippi * Roger Wicker ® * Cindy Hyde-Smith ® Missouri * Josh Hawley ® * Roy Blunt ® Montana * Jon Tester (D) * Kevin Rudd (D) Nebraska * Deb Fischer ® * Ben Sasse ® Nevada * Jacky Rosen (D) * Catherine Cortez Masto (D) New Hampshire * Jeanne Shaheen (D) * Maggie Hassan (D) New Jersey * Bob Menendez (D) * Cory Booker (D) New Mexico * Martin Heinrich (D) * Ben Ray Lujan (D) New York * Kristen Gillibrand (D) * Chuck Schumer (D) North Carolina * Kay Hagan (D) * Richard Burr ® North Dakota * Kevin Cramer ® * John Hoeven ® Ohio * Sherrod Brown ® * Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * Todd Lamb ® * James Lankford ® Oregon * Jeff Merkley (D) * Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * Bob Casey Jr. (D) * Patrick Toomey ® Rhode Island * Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * Lindsey Graham ® * Tim Scott ® South Dakota * Mike Rounds ® * John Thune ® Tennessee * Martha Blackburn ® * Manny Sethi ® Texas * Ted Cruz ® * John Cornyn ® Utah * Mitt Romney ® * Mike Lee ® Vermont * Bernie Sanders (I) * Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * Tim Kaine (D) * Mark Warner (D) Washington * Maria Cantwell (D) * Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * Joe Manchin (D) * Shelly Capito ® Wisconsin * Tammy Baldwin (D) * Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * John Barrasso ® * JC Burnett ®